


The Heart Wants What It Wants...

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Do I have to always do this?, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by a dream..., Is it strange to think havong a demon possessing you is kinda cool?, Marriage Proposal, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Past Abuse, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is why we don't listen to weird music at night..., This is why we don't start playing new games..., WTF, What am I thinking really?, What is it with Demons too?, What is it with rich guys?, Why do I have to like men with silver hair?, Why does my OC have to have a strange past?, Why?, Yes yes I do..., no beta we die like men, one last thing I think..., why did I do this?, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Lee Chaolan has watched Tenshi Chiyoko from afar. While his adopted brother Kazuya Mishima has always kept her locked in chains, he waits in the wings. Lee tries to keep Tenshi company. He has wanted to court her properly, has even tried to for a long time now. Finally he gets his chance. Now that he has managed to convince Kazuya to allow Tenshi to stay in his privet mansion. Away from all prying eyes, away from all those who seek to harm her at all hours. Those that would mar that pale skin without care. That would seek to spill Tenshi's crimson life essence without care to what it would do to her. It was unacceptable to Lee. However unbeknownst to him, Tenshi carried a secret inside her body. The very secret being the reason Kazuya keeps her so close. The reason he keeps Tenshi so guarded. Will that reason be Lee's death? Or will Lee free the girl from that reason, thus freeing Tenshi from Kazuya?
Relationships: Lee Chaolan/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. My Angel, My Rose...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparda937](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sparda937).



> Okay y'all make me sick sometimes. I know Lee acts a little weird....oooookay strike that. He acts REALLY weird. But hey, eccentrics people! we all have our quirks. He could be gay, he could just be putting on a farce for all looks and purposes. I for this matter and purposes...don't really give a flying fuck. I'm new to the Tekken series (yes, yes I know how the fuck is it possible its a good series how am I just now getting on the bandwagon?) so I don't give a shit which direction people swing I'm going with what I want and what my heart wants. I have a thing for Lee and how he fights, which I'm fairly good with him. (Surprise surprise on my part...I'm pretty shitty at fighting games considering I'm more along the lines of a DMC or a Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy player...Please don't judge, I just really never got away from Sega that much. The SENES was never really my home. I played Mortal Kombat for a while but I just never could get into it. I did like Raiden, but like I said, just really couldn't do shit, so I mostly watched my friends play and did the cheer section thing...god I feel like an idiot for saying this...) so yea, I've just come to a realization through a dream I recently had...most of it only spans through the first chapter I will be writing on here then I will be trying to fill in the story after words with more. But considering I don't know much about the series I will be winging it. Thank the Goddess above that my boyfriend is highly into the series and I will be able to bounce my ideas about how people will act and react off of him so hopefully the characters won't be too off the mark. (Although if they are I ask you to forgive me and him. Although you do have to realize this is fanfiction so if you don't like that fact...get the fuck out of my story, I do believe I marked OOC up at the top of my fic did I not? XD So let's continue!) Back to Lee. I'm a little disappointed that people only portray him on here as gay. As I said people ecentrics, just cause a guy has a few quirks and acts a little different from others or talks a little weird...yea he doesn't have to be gay. Same along with the saying, "Real men wear pink." Shit, I've seen some seriously straight ass men in NEON pink shirts. How do I know they were straight? I'm a woman, they were wearing pink, and they were coming onto me and trying to get me to go home with them! How much more of an indication do you need right there? Yea we were in a night club and shit but hey, doesn't matter, pink is still pink a man is still a man, straight is still straight. I don't give a shit what direction you look at it from. So enough ranting let's get this show on the road. Oh and about the outfits Tenshi and Lee are wearing. Tenshi's dress if you look up Black Butler. Look up Madam Red's dress when she, Grell, Ciel, and Sebastian go to investigate the Jack the Ripper case and they go to Count Druitt's party. It's that dress excepr there are a few less frills on it.  
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?iew=detailV2&ccid=2rV7lURA&id=CAF4EDE54347A7C804FA1C1ADEBEED3276B5982E&thid=OIP.2rV7lURAD5MSm-HmjHpD8gHaLL&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fau.hellocosplay.com%2fimages%2f1404%2fcosplay-costumes%2fblack-butler-cosplay-madam-red-dress-costume-with-hat-1.jpg&exph=800&expw=530&q=black+butler+madam+red&simid=608015150584696771&selectedIndex=371&ajaxhist=0  
> This should take you to it. Just remove the hat and put wine red gloves where the black ones are.  
> Lee's outfit is this...  
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=PkUV6Nq9&id=52E134BFEF1EB5F13B66028128AF30181224C942&thid=OIP.PkUV6Nq9yX_7fGzbFZyZ6QAAAA&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fvignette.wikia.nocookie.net%2ftekken%2fimages%2f2%2f22%2fLee_T7.jpg%2frevision%2flatest%2fscale-to-width-down%2f310%3fcb%3d20170408133603%26path-prefix%3den&exph=413&expw=310&q=lee+chaolan+tekken+7+outfit&simid=608015056085779528&selectedIndex=18&qpvt=lee+chaolan+tekken+7+outfit&ajaxhist=0  
> however black out the base of the coat and leave the white over design. His gloves stay black. The pants underneath as well are black. The vest underneath his coat is white still. The button-up shirt is black and the tie is white. I believe I will keep the shoes black as well. So that's justa heads up for what Lee looks like.

Tenshi slowly turned in a circle looking at the oppulance around her. She then looked down at herself. The wine red silk dress that adorned her body along with the silk gloves that covered her arms. Such rich fabrics, such finery, everything so nice and wonderful and beautiful...Tenshi wasn't used it. She was still trying to get used to it.

 _''Humble abode' my ass_ Lee...' she thought to herself, _'This is a fucking mansion!'_

And think or speak of the devil and he shall appear...

There was a quiet chuckle from the doorway and she jumped slightly and looked over her shoulder. Lee stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe. His fingers cradling his chin while the hand of his other arm supported his elbow, a smile spreading across his lips.

"You look quite beautiful in the pale moonlight, My Rose." his tenor voice floated over to her softly.

Tenshi blushed gently.

"Lee, I...you don't have to..." she stuttered softly, trying to find the words to express herself.

Lee glided into the room, quickly moving over to her. Tenshi watched him approach her, then her eyes fell to the floor once he reached her side, quickly finding the marble on the floor quite interesting for some odd reason. A black gloved finger slid under her chin guiding her face to look up at its owner. Lee's chocolate eyes gazed into her soft lavender ones.

"Why do you not see yourself as beautiful, Tenshi? Your name itself means 'Angel'. You are beauty incarnate. Your beauty must be praised, My Rose. Why can't you see that?" he replied, his voice soft and gentle, his smile sweet and kind.

Tenshi pulled away and closed her arms around herself, drawing in and pulling away.

"I...I'm not worth...I'm nothing more than...I can't keep anyone. Everyone that I know, that I love, has always been taken away from me. Everyone that I care about. I can never have anyone. No one at all...and they always tell me. I'm...I'm a monster, Lee. That's what they tell me. That's what they always say..." the whispered words fell softly from her painted lips.

For a second, Lee lost control of himself. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm tightly. He whirled her around so he could look at her.

 _"Who was it? Who was the one that called you a monster?"_ he hissed at her, his eyes alight with the fires of fury.

Tenshi flinched back and fear painted its way across her face, almost like she expected him to strike her if she didn't answer him. Lee realized what he had done and released her. He turned away and took a deep breath to cool his temper. He realized he had one, yes, but he was raised as a proper gentleman. Proper gentlemen did not show their tempers in front of a lady. Turning back around, he dipped into a low bow, his hand coming up over his heart. 

"Forgive me, I just can't see how anyone could consider you a...monster."

His lip curled in disgust as the word left his mouth. As he rose from the bow, he offered his hand to Tenshi, smile back in place.

"Dance with me?" he offered, glancing over her shoulder for a second and nodding at someone before looking back at her.

Soft music began to fill the air around them. Tenshi blushed and looked away again, quickly forgetting the former conversation in her embarrassment of the current situation.

"I-I don't know how to dance..." she muttered softly.

Lee's smiled even brighter.

"Excellent! Allow me to teach you then!" Lee swept his arm around Tenshi's waist and pulled her against him.

"Whoa, Lee wait!" Tenshi yelped.

"Have no worries, My Rose!" he smiled down at her.

Taking one of her hands he placed it on his shoulder, then took her other in his and began slowly rocking side to side.

"We'll start with this. Nice and easy, see." 

Lee gently guided her through the steps till he thought she was ready for more.

"Alright, now follow me." he whispered softly.

That and a gentle kiss to the forehead was all the warning Tenshi had before Lee spun around so he was facing the other direction pulling her in a circle.

"Hey...whoa not so fast!" Tenshi laughed.

"You don't have to worry. I'm here to catch you..." Lee laughed softly, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

A shiver worked its way down Tenshi's spine. Holy Gods above this man was going to be the death of her. Complements and voice alike. Although two could play at the game of seduction.

"Lee...could we try that...one more time?" she asked softly, glancing up at him through her lashes coyly.

Lee's breath hitched slightly. Touché mon ami, she was good. Throwing back at him what he threw at her. The die was cast...Well, it was time to keep it going.

"As you wish, My Rose."

Pulling her closer, he spun three more times towards the center of the room that they had been dancing in, before settling back into the rocking motion that they had started out in. He slowly brought her hands up to rest behind his neck, then gently slid his hands down her arms, over her shoulders, over her waist, and settled them on her hips. Thus continuing to guide her though the dance movements.

"Excellent...simply excellent..." he breathed gently, pressing his cheek to the side of her head.

Tenshi laughed a little then let her head drop to Lee's shoulder. This was too nice...it was too much...She couldn't have this. Tenshi knew it. She wouldn't be able to have Lee...wouldn't be able to have anything here. She didn't know why she tried. She closed her eyes and turned her face to nuzzle against Lee's throat.

"Lee I.." Tenshi started.

"Yes, My Rose?" his voice washed over her like a calm ocean wave as they swayed side to side.

"Why...why am I here?" she whispered, voice trembling slightly.

Their swaying stopped momentarily, then resumed as one of Lee's hands left Tenshi's waist to make its way back up her side to the back of her neck to rest on the back of her head.

"You are here because I want you to be, Tenshi. I asked Kazuya to let you stay here. I saw what Kazuya was doing to you and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't watch him do it to you. It...it wasn't right...Tenshi, you don't deserve to be treated like that. You're not...you're not a piece of property, and that is what Kazuya was treating you like." Lee whispered, his voice trembling slightly as his arms tightened around her, "I won't watch him do that to you anymore. I can't let him. You don't belong to anyone...not unless you want to. Unless you decide you want to. That's why I got you away from there.

Why I brought you here where you could be safe. But...I do want you to know that...I...do have feelings for you. I like you, and that is why I wanted you here as well. I wanted to protect you, and to make you happy as my own...well, it would be better if I..."

Lee pushed Tenshi away from him gently and when she made a confused noise, he only smiled and gently pressed two gloved fingers to her lips. He turned away momentarily, walking away swiftly, and Tenshi feared that Lee would leave her standing there. But he only crossed the room to where a table stood against the wall. Stopping in front of it, he pulled a rose from a vase sitting on it. Turning back around, Lee began to make his way back over to Tenshi. She had turned her gaze towards the ground. Her smile was gone and her eyes had gone teary. Lee saw this and dropped the rose in his haste to stop Tenshi's tears.

"Lee..." she whispered, pulling back, "I know you are trying to help me. I know you are trying...to do something good. But no one can do anything good for me. I am not worth doing anything good for. I am not worth anything and there fore do not need to have anything done for me. I am nothing more than a weapon Lee. You don't need to treat me as anything more than that. I thank you for your hospitality. Thank you for...being nice and, trying to help. But there is nothing you can do. Nothing you can do for me, at all. I have always been a tool for someone. In one way or another and I know I always will be. If you will excuse me, I'm going to retire for the evening. It was lovely dancing with you and thank you for teaching me. Good night, Lee."

Tenshi gave a formal curtsy and turned away from Lee, walking quickly out the door of the room the two of them had been occupying. As Lee watched her go, he heard the tell tale clicking of shoes coming from the other side of the room.

"So, how long have you been watching, Mishima?" Lee hissed over his shoulder, distaste painting over his features now that Tenshi was gone.

"Long enough. If I had known this was the reason that you wanted her here at your estate, I wouldn't have allowed it, Chaolan." Kazuya bit out from the shadows.

"You treat her like garbage. Nothing more than something to be used and thrown away. A tool, just as she said." Lee whirled around to face his adopted brother, the anger now flaring up in his voice.

"Yes, that is exactly what she is. Nothing more than a tool. A stepping stone to get what I want. After that I have no use for her. When that time comes, she will be disposed of. What does it matter. She has her secrets. What, don't you know of them?" Kazuya sneered.

Lee's breath hitched. Surely there couldn't have been more experimentation going on. He thought all of that had been put to rest after...

"She was experimented on?" Lee's voice had gone soft out of shock.

Kazuya laughed.

"Oh no, Chaolan. This little secret has been there her whole life. She told me she actually let it happen to her. Maybe you should ask her about it sometime...before you do something that would anger that little secret of hers. Wouldn't want to get killed, now would we." a devious smile had spread onto what Lee could see of Kazuya's face.

"Tell me what's going on with her!" Lee yelled, running forward with the intent to attack Kazuya.

However, all Kazuya did was duck under the punch Lee had aimed for his face and deliver a swift knee to his stomach. Lee collapsed to his hands and knees gasping for breath as Kazuya stood over him sneering down.

"You don't stand a chance Lee. You never have, and you stay away from Tenshi. You will end up dead. That's all the advice I will give you." he whispered, before turning away and disappearing out a door nearby.

Outside, thunder clapped loudly and a few raindrops landed on the large windows of the room. A few seconds later and the rain was pouring down harshly. It was almost like an omen. Darkness to come in the future or perhaps the death of someone close or far. Lee pushed himself to his feet, then shook his head. He didn't care what Kazuya said. He wasn't going to give up on Tenshi. Whatever secrets she may hold, whatever may have happened to her. He would stay by her side. He would help her fight through it and give her hope. Lee couldn't take away her past, but he could give her a new future.


	2. A Restless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi can't sleep due to the storm going on outside the mansion. She's always hated them, the storms, they've always scared her. Terrified her dreams, by making her dream of her past. Of the horrible things that had happened, that she's been forced to do under the hands of something she can't control. Under a mind she can't control. So what is she to do? She seeks out the one person who said he would keep her safe from everything, hoping that what he said is really true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here I am back again, as I said I would be. I told you guys I would be continuing this little thingy back in chapter 1. This originally started out as a dream, but I couldn't resist trying to see if I couldn't continue the thing and make a little story (hah little, I don't know where the fuck I'm going with this thing...) out of it. So yeah, I'm just going to float around with this and have some fun. I hope this stays entertaining for anyone who reads it. Forgive me if it doesn't. And yea it's a little cliché, but I thought a good nightmare scene would really get the relationship fully out and out established even more between these two. I mean, its established in the first place. They've known each other for a while, but they've never been "that" close. So I thought this might bring them a little bit closer with them actually throwing out the words they've never said out loud. So damn me, I'm so cliché, but that's what makes romance stories romance stories right. Hah XD But yea let's just get this going. By the way, Tenshi is 29 at this time and due to all intents and purposes of this fic Lee is 32 at this time. I'm not really going by any timeline for the Tekken series due to the fact I really can't decide where to place this fic in the series. I tried to decide a place, but when I thought about putting it at the area of Tekken 7, I realized Lee was around 49 years of age. So it would have been a little hard to make up an age for my OC. But the other Tekken games also made it hard to make a placement as well due to the tournaments so I just made up a place of my own in a way. This could possibly be in between a tourney, or it could be near a place where Kazuya is looking for a way to get more power to take on his dad. I know that much at least.

_Darkness floated all around Tenshi, encircling her and crushing her. She turned and turned trying to find her way, but there was nothing there. She wished she knew where she was, but she didn't. Just minutes ago, she had been in her bedroom at Lee Chaolan's estate...but now. That was all gone, replaced by a black endless expanse stretching on and on around her._

_"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Is anyone there? Hello?" Tenshi called out into the darkness._

_There was no answer to Tenshi's call. She began to walk forward and suddenly a light bloomed to life beside her. A candelabra on a table lit a hall, but only dimly. Tenshi slowly walked over to the table and studied the candelabra. It was simple, along the same kind she had seen in Lee's mansion multiple times._

_Slowly, carefully, she picked it up by it's handle and started to walk down the hall she was in. There currently seemed to be no doors in the hall at the moment, but as Tenshi made her way farther down the hall, doors began appearing before her. She tried the first one she came upon and found it locked. That was no surprise. Tenshi had found many doors in Lee's mansion locked and it didn't bother her._

_Continuing on, she tried another door and found this one unlocked. Tenshi politely knocked on it, just in case it belonged to someone and it was their bedroom. She didn't want to walk in on someone unannounced. When she heard no answer, she figured it was fine to enter and turned the knob to push it open. Tenshi slowly opened the door and peeked inside._

_As she did, she found it was indeed a bedroom and there was someone laying on the bed. However, the sheets were ruffled very messily and seemed to be dragged onto the floor. As well a large dark stain being on the very middle of them. Tenshi walked farther into the room and placed the candelabra onto a table beside the wall and flipped on the light. As she did, she turned back around and a gasp left her lips before lightning crashed and plunged the room into darkness again._

_Tenshi dropped to her knees beside the door, and backed herself up flat against the wall. Lightning flashed again and lit up the body splayed on the bed once more._

_"L-Lee..." she whispered, her voice trembling, hoping and praying she didn't see what she thought she did on the bed._

_There was no answer from across the room._

_"Lee, please you can't be..." she whimpered, starting to crawl towards the bed._

_As she reached the bed, she reached out and touched the hand that was hanging limply off the edge pf the bed and felt her hand come away wet. She drew it back to herself and raised it to eye level and looked at it closely. As the lightning flashed again, she saw red covering her fingers. Tears began to slowly flow down her face as she realized that Lee was indeed covered in blood. She pulled herself up on the bed so that she could see more of what had happened, and in doing so, ended up pulling the sheet off of Lee's body._

_When the sheet had hit the floor, Lee's body was uncovered, and Tenshi saw that there was a huge hole in the middle of Lee's chest, right over where his heart would have been. Tenshi lifted her hand up to gently brush over it, then looked up at Lee's face. His wide open eyes stared up at the ceiling, empty and lifeless, glassed over and unseeing. His lips were slightly parted in a gasp that told he was scared at his time of death, that he had cried out in fear, perhaps in pain as well. The tears that had been flowing down Tenshi's face increased tenfold as she lowered her hand to the side of Lee's face, accidently spreading the blood that was on her fingers over the pale skin there._

_"Oh gods Lee...I'm sorry. I'm sorry...I know what happened. I **know** what happened to you. SHE did it. I told you I couldn't stay here. _

_I told you this is why everyone around me dies. That I can't keep anyone near me. This is why I'm a monster Lee. **I'm** the one that did this Lee. Oh gods, Lee please forgive me...for-give me..." she whispered against his chest, his blood slightly smearing across the side of her face._

_"Ne...ver."_

_A gasp left Tenshi's lips as she heard this word._

_"Ne...ver. I...'ll ne...ver for...give you...Tenshi."_

_Tenshi's gaze shot up to Lee and found him gazing down at her. His eyes were still lifeless, but he was still "looking" at her. Blood was still covering his face, his chest, everywhere._

_"You killed me, Tenshi. Why did you kill me? I trusted you. I let you stay here. I welcomed you into my home. Let you stay by my side. I "Loved" you Tenshi. And you killed me." Lee hissed as he shoved her off him._

_Tenshi landed off the bed and watched Lee's body sit up on the bed. Lightning flashed through the windows behind him as Lee looked down at his chest, watching as the lightning shown through the hole there, then he held his hand over where his heart had once been._

_"Where is my heart, Tenshi?" he asked, his head tilted in question._

_Tenshi looked up at him from the floor unable to speak. Lee's gaze fell to her chest._

_"Well then, if you don't know where my heart is." an insane smile took over his face, "I'll just have to take **your** heart from your body." _

_Tenshi's hand flew up over her chest and she started to scoot back across the ground, shaking her head._

_"Lee, please no..." she whispered, her voice shaking in fear._

_"But, Tenshi..." he asked, standing up off the bed and walking forward, "How do you expect me to love you again if I have no heart to love you with? You must give me your heart!"_

_He lunged towards her, hands outstretched as she shot to her feet and took off out the door._

_"Lee, please stop!" she cried, running down the dark hall._

_"Teeeeeeennnsshiiiiiiiii. I neeeeeeeed yooooourrrrr heeeeeeaaaaaart." Lee's voice floated eerily down the hall behind her as he gave chase._

_Tenshi flew down multiple halls to get away from him, twisting and turning, but always hearing Lee's staggering footfalls just behind her. Just like he was just a few steps behind her. She flew through door after door, opening them, then shutting them behind her and dashing down that hall that was hidden behind that door. But of course, Lee knew his mansion better than she did and was always one step ahead of her, ambushing her when she least expected it. He would find her at the end of one corridor and force her to back track to get away from him once more._

_Finally Tenshi made a mistake._ _She took a detour down a long hallway, thinking it would take her far away from Lee. It was the last hallway she would be taking. Tenshi stopped in the middle of the hallway as it came to an end and she looked back and forth. There was a door on either side of her._

 _She had two choices. There were two ways out. She tried the first door and it was locked. The door on the other side was locked as well._ _She was trapped._

_Lee was going to catch up with her and rip out her heart. Pressing her back against the wall, she slid to the ground her gaze locked on the hall in front of her. When would Lee catch up? Why hadn't she stayed away from Lee, she had known this was going to happen? Why didn't Lee listen to her?_

_She told him not to come near her, not to tempt fate. But she had tempted fate by coming here in the first place. She was the one that was to blame for this in the first place wasn't she? So it wasn't more than what she deserved. The monster inside her had ripped out his heart._

_It was only right that she give him hers. Nodding her head, she reached up and slowly undid the ribbons on the nightshirt she was wearing. She wasn't going to fight Lee anymore. As she pulled the ribbon out of the shirt, Lee came into view out of the darkness in the hall._

_"I found you, My Rose." he smiled down at her._

_A shakey smile made its way onto Tenshi's face as she nodded and stood from where she had sunk to the floor._

_"Yes, Lee you found me, you win. I'm sorry she took your heart. I won't run from you anymore. I won't fight you. I'll give you mine._

_Just please, please forgive me." she whispered standing up, pulling the rest of her shirt apart so that Lee would be able to reach her heart with ease, "My heart is yours, Lee. It always was, My Sun, Moon, and Stars. From the day I first saw you. From the day you took me away from Kazuya. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to show you._

_But I knew that if **she** knew, **she** would take you away. Just as she has. I'm sorry. I'm **so** sorry. Take my heart and live, send me to where I belong. _

_Send me to **Hell** , Lee."_

_Lee staggered closer and closer and Tenshi closed her eyes ready to accept the fate that she had brought upon herself. She felt Lee's hands hit the wall on either side of her head and she took a deep breath waiting for the pain that would shoot through her chest as it was ripped open and her heart was torn away. But that pain never came. A cool sensation pressed itself against the crook of Tenshi's throat and she felt gentle puffs of warm air there as well. Her eyes slowly cracked themselves open and she found Lee's silver hair in her sights and him pressing his face against the crook of her throat, resting himself there._

_Almost as if he were regaining his strength from walking so far. Or...as if he were regaining who he really was..._

_"I...I could...never..." Lee's voice trembled against her._

_Then he pulled away from her throat to gently cup her chin in his fingers as half closed eyes gazed into hers._

_"I could never hurt you willingly, My Angel. My Rose....My Love. I...I love you." the words were barely even a breath against her lips as his brushed over hers, before his chocolate eyes closed fully and his body began to evaporate into a cloud of golden sparkles that fell through Tenshi's body._

_Tenshi brought her fingers up to brush over her lips before they curled into a light fist._

_"Lee...My Sun, Moon, and Stars..." she breathed, "Don't leave...DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_She fell back against the wall behind her, the darkness closing in from all directions. Smothering her, sight, hearing, touch, smell, it was all gone. She was dieing. The darkness was killing her and there was no way for her to get away from it. She was going to die here in this darkness and she was never going to see the light again._

_This was her prison and she deserved it._ _For everything that she had done, she deserved all this darkness, all the blackness in this world could never match up to what she had done in the first place...._

 _S_ _he would die...she would die...she would die...SHE WOULD DIE...SHE WOULD DIE...SHEWOULDDIE...SHEWOULDDIE...SHEWOUL..._

* * *

Tenshi sat up abruptly in her bed as the lightning and the thunder outside her window flashed and boomed. Tenshi's hand shot up to press over her chest momentairily before she threw back her covers and rose out of her bed. Striding quickly over to the chair that was across from her bed, she pulled the robe that was thrown over it haphazardly around her shoulders and walked out of her room. She needed to make sure of something. She needed to have no doubts creeping around in her mind about it.

Tenshi needed to know that Lee was okay. She was a bit embarrassed about going to his room in the middle of the night, but she couldn't help it. The thoughts the nightmare had imbued in her mind wouldn't leave her alone until she saw for herself that he was fine, that the nightmare hadn't actually come true. She wound her way down the few hallways between Lee's room and hers before she stopped at his door. Pausing outside his door, she hesitated.

Tenshi didn't want to disturb Lee, but she was torn between wanting to know if he was alright and letting him sleep. Finally, her worry for his wellbeing won out her conscience of letting him sleep. Raising her hand, she knocked on the white door that belonged to his room. Tenshi waited there for a few minutes, hoping Lee would open his door. But Lee didn't, and Tenshi feared that she would have to go back to her room with her worries unanswered.

Then slowly, the door cracked open and Lee was revealed standing in a loose set of white sleeping pants. Shirtless and bleary-eyed, his silver hair was mussed, and in Tenshi's first over immediate opinion, he was drop dead sexy when he just woke up. But as soon as Tenshi realized she was staring, her gaze dropped to his chest right over his heart so she could confirm what she had come to. And just as she had hoped that she would find, Lee's chest was whole and intact. No blood dripped from a gaping wound in his chest.

No crimson liquid stained the pale skin that covered his heart. But just to be sure, just to make absolutely sure that her eyes were not playing tricks on her, Tenshi shot forward and gently placed her hands against Lee's chest, running her fingers softly across the skin over his heart. Lee jerked back slightly as Tenshi moved forward, fighters instinct moving him still after years of training, but stilled as he felt her fingers gently touch his chest. A small rumble of laughter ran though him as her fingers moved, vibrating through his chest and Tenshi felt it, causing her to look up at him.

"That tickles." he whispered, smiling down at her.

Tenshi glanced back at her hands, and her eyes widened as she realized what she was doing, and she pulled her hands away blushing. Taking a step back, she looked down.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." she began, her hands pulling themselves behind her back in embarrassment.

Lee opened his door wider.

"Don't worry about it, come on in." he offered.

Instantly Tenshi brought her hands up in front of her in supplication, waving them side to side.

"Oh, Lee I couldn't! I didn't even mean to interrupt your sleep, I just..." she tried to continue.

"You just had a nightmare." Lee finished for her, "I understand. Please, let me sooth your fears, Tenshi, That is why I'm here."

Tenshi fell silent as she gazed up at him. Then she looked at the tile floor in worry. Could Lee really read her that well? Or was she really just that much of an open book? So open that anyone who gazed at her could read her at a single glance. Tenshi glanced up one last time then nodded before walking into Lee's room. She waited for him to shut the door, and after he did Lee offered her his hand and guided Tenshi over to his bed and allowed her to sit down. Turning away, Lee walked over to a table across the room and picked up a small glass and lifted an ornate pitcher that was next to it. Pouring a clear liquid into the glass, he set the pitcher back down and returned to Tenshi's side.

"Here, drink this." he offered, handing her the glass, "I find a glass of cool water after a nightmare always helps to calm and sooth me."

Tenshi stared at the glass offered to her for a moment then reached out and accepted it. Taking a small, polite sip from it, she stared down into it for a few moments until the lightning and thunder went off outside again. She jumped in fright, the glass trembling in her hands, and Lee noticed this. Sitting down gently beside her, he scooted over just close enough that he would be able to offer comfort, but he wouldn't make her feel cornered.

"You don't like storms, do you?" he asked gently, offering his hand as additional comfort if she wanted it.

Tenshi looked at his hand and shook her head, then glanced up at him. His gaze was sympathetic, but also understanding.

"I didn't like them for a while either. They were...a reminder of my past. I had to live on the streets when I was younger. Living on the streets and rain...they were not a good mixture. It was easy to get sick if you did not have a dry place to stay." Lee gave a soft sigh as he reminisced on his past, "Fortunately I don't have to worry about that anymore. I have the life I do now. What about you? Why don't you like the rain?"

Tenshi's shoulders hunched down for a second, the robe she was wearing sliding over her hands a little. She then reached over to set the glass of water on the table beside Lee's bed, her hands returning to her lap, the long sleeves of her robe sliding down over her hands to cover them. Lee noticed that she had clenched them in the sleeves holding them tightly, almost starting to tremble slightly.

"When I was a little girl, I used to love the rain. It always fascinated me. I found it utterly beautiful. I would stay up for hours on end into the night or I would sit under a tree in the daytime just watching it fall. But one night I was caught out in it.

Away from my home and too far from it for my family to know where I was. I had wandered into a forest said to be inhabited by demons at night, but I didn't believe the rumor's. I had walked into a clearing and had found a statue covered in moss and other things. There was a message carved into the base of it. I couldn't read it at the time. So foolishly I tried to brush away everything covering it, to see if I could read what it said. I uncovered enough of the words to make them out. 

**_'The Ancient one locked away inside this statue will be released upon the one who so deserves the power inside. Speak thy name in front of me 'O young one and my powers shall be released.'_ **

I had no idea what that meant at the time. So I had ended up reading the message out loud. It somehow turned out to be some kind of spell. And I foolishly wondered what would happen if I said my name. I spoke my name aloud like it said to.

There was a bright flash of ice blue light and then my vision faded to just plain darkness. The next thing I remembered when I came to, the stature was in pieces in front of me. Almost like something had shattered it. When I looked down at my clothes however, my shirt had been torn open and there was a dragon tattoo coiled over my heart. I had never marred my skin with tattoo's, so I was confused as to where the thing had come from.

The next thing that I knew there was another flash of ice blue light and a large blue dragon was coiled in front of me. I tried to get away from it, but its tail curled around behind me keeping me from going anywhere and I heard its voice. But the voice wasn't in my ears. Not around me in the air. It was in my head. 

_**'Little child, thou hast freed me from my stone prison. Why havest thou done so?'** _

I was terrified that it was going to eat me so I was unable to answer. It huffed and blew a cloud of freezing cold smoke on me. 

_' **Answer my question impudent child!'**_

So I told it I didn't even know that I had freed it, that I had no idea that it was even in there. I guess that it made it angry cause it curled its tail around me and lifted me up to eye level with it. 

**_'Thou meanst I'm now bound to a creten that doesn't even know how to control my powers?'_ **

I cringed back from it. I tried explaining that I had only wandered into the forest to watch the rain and that I had gotten lost. The dragons eyes flashed and it stared down at me. 

**_'Well then, if thou hast no reason for summoning me. Thou willst be given no pardon.'_ **

An evil grin spread across its face I guess you could say and my vision went black. When I regained it, I was back at my home...except...my home was in flames. Everything was burning in an icy blue fire. I tried to find anyone at all alive, but I was unable to enter the ruins of my house. The flames were too hot for me to even near to try and find anyone.

I heard deep laughing in my head. 

**_'This is what thou reaps for summoning me child with no reason behind it. Those around thou will die. No one shallst be by thy side. Thou shallst be alone for the rest of thy life. Thou shalt SUFFER!'_ **

I screamed and fell to knees as people came to try and put the fire out. But no one could quench the blue flames. And as they approached me to try and comfort me, my body began to move on its own, against my wishes. I watched through my own eyes, though I could not control my limbs. My body moved on its own slashing ripping and killing those who had come to help me.

Pulling their limbs from their bodies. Ripping out their throats. Coating my hands and body in their blood as I ripped open their chests and pulled their still beating hearts from their chests. All the while laughing uncontrollably. As if I were getting some kind of sick pleasure from doing such.

When I was finally able to control myself again, I was sitting in the middle of a huge puddle of blood that had belonged to the people I had killed. I almost went insane where I sat. I was seven at the time. That's when Kazuya found me. He offered to keep me safe, keep me from being killed for what I had just done.

He had seen me rip all those people apart. Seen me laughing like an insane woman as I had done it. But he had noticed the change in me when I had started and when I had stopped. Seen that I was innocent...and I was evil. Seen...that I had a demon inside me, just as he did.

I didn't believe him at first, that I had a demon. But he showed me...through a recording of what had happened. The change between the two sides of myself. It was undeniable. So I agreed to go with him.

But I never thought that he would use me as a weapon. I didn't think that he would use the demon inside me to kill people. That he would use her bloodlust to his advantage. She loves what he offers her. She loves what he allows her to do.

That's why she doesn't want to leave, why she doesn't care if he uses me, uses **her**. Normally you would think that a demon would want to be free, wouldn't want to be used. But he let's her kill without worrying about consequences of being locked away, of getting locked back inside of a statue. She loves that. She loves the fact that she can have all the blood that she wants...

Lee, I...I'm sorry I never told you about this before now. I just...I was afraid that you...that you wouldn't want...that you would hate me once you knew of all the blood that was on my hands. All the blood that stained my body. It's my fault that it's even there. I let her, **Araugauthos** , into my body willingly and didn't even fight back.

I've given her everything with a willing heart cause I couldn't do anything else. She said she would take everything from me if I didn't. Full control of my body, my whole life, if I didn't submit to her whims. And every time she takes over, it feels like I lose a bit more of myself, Lee. It feels like I'm less of who I really am.

Like _Tenshi_ is dieing and _Araugauthos_ is taking over. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do, Lee. What if in the end, she really does take over me, and I cease to exist. If I actually do die.

What if I..."

Her words were stopped as Lee put his arms around her and pulled her against him, pulling her face down to press against his chest to silence her. Tenshi froze, her words silenced as she was pulled against him. Lee's body was warm, inviting, comforting. His scent, gentle and sweet, like that of the roses he always had. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she took in a shuddering breath. She wasn't going to cry.

She had promised herself she was never going to cry again. Not since she had lost her family so long ago. She had come so close so many times. So, so many times, but she always caught herself. She had to be strong.

She had to...crying was not an option to a monster, and that's what she was. It was not an option...never an option. It was **not** an option. 

"It's okay...go ahead. You can cry. I'm the only one that will see, My Rose." Lee whispered into her hair.

A shudder passed through Tenshi's body and the first few tears finally fell. The first tears she had cried in twenty-two years finally passed her eyes and slid silently down her cheeks. Some landed against Lee's chest, while others just continued to fall down to land on Lee's pants. Gentle hands soothed over Tenshi's back as well as sweeping softly through her hair.

"I'm here don't worry. Let yourself cry as much as you want." he whispered to her.

Tenshi threw her arms around Lee's waist and hugged him tightly, burying her face deeper into his chest.

"Excellent…purely and simply..." he whispered softly, "I'm here for you, and I always will be from now on. You will always have me by your side, My Angel, My Love. I will give you everything I can and more."

Pulling back from Tenshi, Lee slipped his fingers, calloused from years of fighting but somehow still soft under her chin and lifted her face to make her look him in the eye.

"I will give you my heart, My Rose. I love you." he smiled gently.

Tenshi shuddered, and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply to steady herself, to center herself as she had been taught when she was young. This was possible, she would be able to have this. Araugauthos wouldn't take Lee away from her. She wouldn't kill him. Lee leaned down slowly, hoping that Tenshi wouldn't pull away, and lifted Tenshi's face just a little farther. Tenshi gasped just a little bit just before Lee's lips met hers. Her eyes slipped shut and she relaxed, letting Lee lead her. She was so inexperienced in this and she didn't know what to do, how to move, anything. As Lee pulled back, he gave a small chuckle at the blush that had spread across Tenshi's face.

"You've never been kissed have you?" he questioned softly, gently tapping her nose lightly with a teasing touch.

The blush on Tenshi's face increased and she ducked her face a little, before shaking her head.

"No one's ever been allowed to get near me. They've always been killed Lee. My family, when I was young, and Kazuya never let anyone else near me either. He knew it was dangerous as well. And anyone that was stupid enough to go against his wishes, ended up getting torn apart, and Kazuya would look the other direction. He would state that it was their fault for not listening to his orders. I've never..." she whispered.

Another light kiss was pressed to her lips.

"You have me now Angel. I won't leave you. Your demon doesn't scare me, Tenshi..." Lee began, watching her.

Tenshi suddenly became silent and pulled away abruptly, almost as if she had been burned and turned her gaze to the ground.

"My Rose..." Lee questioned, tilting his head.

"So I don't scare you human..." Tenshi's voice had turned to a growl as she stared at the ground.

Lee pulled back slightly as he watched her, slight fear lancing through his body. He knew that her demon would make an appearance before him, he just hadn't thought it would be so soon. Tenshi looked up at him, and her eyes were no longer a soft lavender, but an ice blue. Sharp and cold, they stared into his eyes almost accusingly.

"Are you so sure about not fearing me?" Araugauthos questioned.

Her hand moved up and grasped his throat tightly, so fast that Lee hardly saw her hand move. Lee tried to move back, but her hand only tightened, beginning to cut off his airway.

"You should fear me, human. I could kill you at anytime. It would be my greatest joy. To take away something that Tenshi enjoys and loves so much. She loves you, you know. She's loved you since the very first day that she met you. The very first day that she laid eyes on you, she fell in love. It's quite ridiculous really. You humans and your love at first sight. Sickning really. I mean, what is it really worth? If the one you love is torn away from you, your life isn't worth living after that is it? I wonder if I killed you, would she want to keep living after that or would she just give up and surrender her body to me entirely? Should we find out?" Araugauthos laughed.

Lee's hands came up and clenched around her wrist trying to loosen her hand using the pressure points there, but it was clenched too tightly around his throat for him to take advantage of them. Araugauthos laughed again, before tightening her hand once more. Her nails dug into his throat and drew slight crescents of blood that began to seep down Lee's throat.

"You should fear me, human. I could take your life at any time, and I wouldn't blink about it. Remember that well. Also remember that if I did take your life, it would absolutely crush Tenshi. Don't provoke me. I'll be watching little human." she sneered one last time, before her eyes faded away from blue to lavender again.

Tenshi blinked a few times then she realized that she had her hand around Lee's throat and she pulled away like she had been burned and tried to get up off the bed.

"Oh gods above Lee, no she didn't." she gasped.

Lee lunged forward, not giving Tenshi the chance to run away from him this time, and pulled her back against his chest.

"No..." he whispered, "Don't...Don't run. Don't run away from me. I don't care. I don't care at all. I won't let you run. Stay here. Stay with me. I'll stay with you. I love you Tenshi. I love everything, even if that means accepting her. Don't run away from me...Please."

He sank down to his knees in front of her, his arms still around her pressing the side of his head to her stomach as his knees finally hit the floor. Tenshi was stunned into silence and stillness as Lee knelt before her. Unable to move due to shock and him holding her. Her hands fell to his shoulders, then moved to the side of his head to hold it to her stomach.

"Al...Alright...I won't run. If you...can...stand her. Can stand...the danger..." she gulped down other words she couldn't bear say out loud, "Then I'll stay by your side. I won't leave. Just don't provoke her Lee. Don't make her angry." 

She pulled him back to his feet and back to his bed and pulled him so he was sitting on it once more. Pushing herself between his legs, Tenshi tilted Lee's chin up so she could see the cuts that Araugauthos had left. Leaning down, she gently slid her tongue over them. Lee jerked back as he felt her do this but Tenshi grabbed Lee's shoulders and pulled her back to her.

 _"Don't! Move!"_ she hissed out in warning.

Lee froze thinking that Araugauthos had returned to the surface, but Tenshi remained gentle in her movements and Lee realized what Tenshi was doing. As she pulled away, Tenshi licked her lips free of the blood that was on them.

"Sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing. I can heal wounds, its an...ability...she has. But...it's kinda weird and...I didn't think you would let me do it if I just...out and out told you what I was going to do. You understand, right. Normal people think licking blood is kinda gross so...I try to keep that thing secret from others. Not even Kazuya knows of that one." she whispered, looking at the ground.

Lee studied Tenshi as she stood before him. He movements were apologetic and she refused to look at him. He reached out to her and Tenshi flinched back, expecting something else then Lee taking her hand in his.

"Tenshi...It is part of you. I told you," he whispered softly, drawing her back to him, "I accept everything about you. Even if it's something strange. Something a _normal_ person would think is gross. I don't care. It's part of who you are, My Rose. It is _who you are._ If I didn't accept it, I wouldn't be accepting you."

Trembling hands rose up to the sides of Lee's face to run across the pale skin of his cheeks, then slid into his silver hair.

"My Sun, Moon, and Stars...pray never take back your words..." Tenshi whispered softly, her voice almost begging him with its tone as she closed her eyes.

"I'll never..." Lee began.

Tenshi smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Lee, it wasn't a question." she whispered.

Tenshi glanced over at the bed Lee was still sitting on. Drawing her bottom lip behind her teeth slightly to nibble on it, Tenshi turned her gaze to the floor embarrassed at a thought that had run through her mind.

"My Rose, is there something you want." Lee asked softly, lifting her gaze back to him.

"Can...can I stay here for the rest of the night. I...I don't want to be alone." Tenshi replied hesitantly.

A smile bloomed across Lee's face. He would happily allow Tenshi to stay with him. He had been intending to ask her in the first place when she had first arrived in his room. However, he had been unsure how to go about it without seeming inappropriate. This was perfect.

"Of course, My Rose. You are welcome here anytime."

Lee stood and pulled the covers to his bed back and slid under them, holding his the covers up for Tenshi to join him. Tenshi blinked and stared at him momentarily, surprised at how quickly Lee had complied to her tentative request. Slowly sliding the robe she had hastily donned off her shoulders and simply allowing it to drop to the floor, Tenshi slipped onto the bed next to Lee. Warm, silky sheets enveloped her as Lee lowered the covers over her and swept his arm around her shoulder pulling her against his chest. Tenshi stiffened in surprise as she was met with the warm firmness that was Lee's chest but as Lee gazed down at her with a gentle smile, she knew she was safe and she relaxed against him.

Throwing her own arm over Lee, she closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She was safe, and she was away from Kazuya now as well. Lee slid his hand through her hair once before settling his hand between Tenshi's shoulder blades to keep her close. He wasn't going to let her go now that he had ahold of her. Kazuya be damned... 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay what's really sad about this...I almost had all of chapter 1 written one night and then I stopped writing so I could go to sleep then my damn comp decides that its going to be an ass and erase all of it. Oh my Goddess I was almost crying the next morning. I was so angry! I nearly yeeted my damn New comp across my room. (new comp as in Christmas this year 2019!) But I resisted, I'm just going to sick Vergil, Dante, and Nero from DMC5 on it and call it a day...course if they get ahold of it I might as well have yeeted it across the room so either way the damn thing would be destroyed...but yeah, you see my agony. I was so pissed and still am. Ugh...I was so happy with what I had...nearly done with the damn chapter and didn't realize the thing would be an ass to me if I fucking closed the top of it just so it wouldn't waste battery. I didn't even close the browser window! I just closed the top of it! Gah, damn it I need to shut up...no use crying over it. What's done is done. Its not going to bring it back. Who knows, maybe this re-write is better. When I wrote this chapter the first time, I was in a pissy mood anyway. What's actually funny though, is sometimes when I write and I'm angry, I write some pretty good shit. I just have to go back and do some editing to make sure I don't make myself sound like a deprived idiot who wants to get out of this world and live in that world cause this one sucks so damn bad. So that's what I had planned to do...but nooooooo. Like I said, damn comp had to go delete it. *grumbles* fucking comp, ruin my morning....  
> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
